1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to diagnostic test strips for testing biological fluids. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for storing and dispensing diagnostic test strips.
2. Background of the Invention
Diagnostic test strips are used to measure analyte concentrations in biological fluids. For example, diagnostic test strips are often used by diabetic patients to monitor blood glucose levels.
To preserve their integrity, diagnostic test strips must be maintained in appropriate environmental conditions. That is, the test strips should be maintained at appropriate humidity levels, and should remain free of foreign substances. Furthermore, to avoid contamination by oils or foreign substances, test strips should not be handled prior to use.
Thus, to preserve test strips, they are typically maintained in a storage vial or the like. In order to use the test strip, a user must reach into the vial, and retrieve a single test strip. However, many users, such as diabetic patients, have impaired vision or physical dexterity. Such users may find it difficult to retrieve a single test strip from a storage vial. Further, users may accidentally touch multiple test strips while reaching into the storage vial to withdraw a test strip, and potentially contaminate the unused test strips.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for storing diagnostic test strips in appropriate environmental conditions, and for conveniently dispensing the test strips one at a time.